Always In My Heart
by Sweet Jung
Summary: Tahun-tahun telah berlalu tapi mereka masih belum melupakan satu sama lain. Mereka pernah bahagia dan mereka pernah mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu ada di hati masing-masing. [Johnny Seo x Taeil Moon] [JohnIl] [TransFic]


_**Sweet Jung**_

 _Always In My Heart_

Original Story by kpophilia asianfanfics

(Link for the original story: asianfanficscom/story/view/1205064/1/always-in-my-heart-angst-breakup-romance-taeil-johnny-nct-johnil)

 **Moon Taeil**

 **Johnny Seo**

Dinginnya angin menyentuh kulitnya saat Taeil menutup matanya. Ia menghela napas dan melihat ke langit, bintang-bintang bersinar terang di malam yang berbintang.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku datang ke sini." Dia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum membuka matanya untuk melihat ke pemandangan langit yang menakjubkan di Seoul Forest.

Taman tersebut sangat besar dan dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Ia bisa mendengar tawa bahagia, teriakan dan cekikikan anak kecil yang bermain dan berlari di sekeliling dan juga pasangan-pasangan yang sedang tertawa yang mengisi atmosfer di tempat itu. Setiap orang yang berada di Seoul Forest terlihat sangat bahagia.

Saat lampu-lampu yang berada di pohon menerangi malam, ia tersenyum pahit kepada dirinya saat ia mengingat setiap momen yang ia habiskan bersama dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai dulu. Semua kenangan bersama mereka masih tetap mengantui dirinya hingga saat ini. Segalanya masih terasa baru dalam pikirannya seperti hal tersebut baru terjadi kemarin.

Seo Youngho atau Johnny, nama dari laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai. Wajahnya dan kenangan mereka dari hari mereka bertemu di sini di Seoul Forest mulai muncul dalam pikirannya dalam sekejap.

 _Saat itu adalah hari Minggu yang cerah dan Taeil memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Seoul Forest untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini, tugas-tugas dari kampusnya telah membuat dia stress. Ia memiliki banyak projek untuk dikumpulkan pada batas waktu yang ditentukan begitu juga ujian tengah semester mendatang yang setiap saat ada dari sekarang, kepalanya tentu saja akan pecah karena tanggung jawab yang harus dia penuhi._

 _Itu tak bisa membantu sejak Taeil adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang ia hadiri. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang lahir di keluarga yang sederhana, dia harus rajin belajar agar bisa membantu keluarganya, menjadi orang sukses dan naik ke atas hirarki masyarakat._

 _Sementara ia berjalan-jalan, ia memilih untuk menaikkan volume dari mp3_ player _nya dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang berada di daftar putarnya dengan mata tertutup._

 _Segalanya berjalan mulus sesuai kebiasaannya, hingga sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi._

 _"Minggir!"_

 _Taeil berhenti di jalurnya, matanya melebar. Tapi sebelum ia mengetahuinya, dia telah berada di tanah sementara si laki-laki tinggi yang mengendarai sepedanya lalu menabrak dirinya, terbaring dengan es krim yang saat ini tumpah di bajunya._

 _"Apa-apaan ini?!" Dia mengerang frustrasi. Begitu banyak waktu yang ada untuk merilekskan dirinya tetapi hal ini terjadi! Sialan!_

 _Sekarang, pakaiannya menjadi kotor karena es krim yang tumpah. Bagus. Ini benar-benar bagus. Bisakah harinya menjadi lebih buruk dari ini?_

 _Dia baru saja ingin berdiri saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan di depannya. Ia menengok ke atas untuk melihat wajah dari orang tersebut, ia meringis saat ia melihat bahwa orang itu adalah si laki-laki tinggi yang mengendarai sepedanya sebelumnya._

 _Alih-alih menerima bantuannya, dia lebih memilih berdiri sendiri. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menerima bantuan dari orang ini! Setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan termasuk kepada bajunya?! Tidak, terima kasih. Dia lebih memilih berkencan dengan pisang busuk dibanding menerima bantuan sialan orang ini. Tapi sial sekali, sangat sulit untuk menyangkal bahwa laki-laki tinggi yang menabraknya dengan sepedanya ini sangat tampan! Ya Tuhan!_

 _Si laki-laki tinggi tersebut menarik tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oops. Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf tentang apa yang terja-" Dia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya._

" _Maaf? Kau bilang maaf?!" Taeil menggertakan giginya, bersiap untuk menyerang laki-laki tinggi di depannya. "Kau kira permintaan maafmu bisa membersihkan pakaianku yang kotor?! Bukan hanya itu. Kau hampir membunuhku!"_

" _Whoah. Tenang dulu! Orang-orang melihat kita sekarang!"_

 _Tenang?Bagaimana bisa dia tenang huh?! Setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada bajunya yang berharga?! Tidak akan pernah! Dan dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar Seoul Forest yang menonton mereka karena yang dia pedulikan adalah keinginannya untuk menyerang dan melepaskan frustrasinya kepada si laki-laki tinggi di depannya karena dia telah merusak satu dari bajunya yang berharga! Jika mereka menonton maka biarkan saja._

" _Siapa yang peduli? Biarkan mereka menonton karena kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya baju ini untukku!" Dia menggeram dan memutar bola matanya._

 _Si laki-laki tinggi tersebut menghela napasnya. "Dengar. Itu bukan niatku untuk merusaknya okay? Jika itu yang kau frustrasikan maka aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. Selain itu, dilihat dari_ fashion evaluation _ku_ , _itu terlihat bia-" Lagi, dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Taeil langsung memotong perkataannya._

"Go to hell you jerk! _Aku tidak peduli dengan_ fashion evaluation _mu!"_

 _Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi laki-laki tersebut. Yang dia inginkan adalah untuk menghilangkan stressnya tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya._ What the hell _._

Itu adalah bagaimana dirinya dan Johnny bertemu dan dia benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya. Segalanya masih jelas dalam pikirannya hingga saat ini. Dan walaupun dia berharap untuk mengembalikan waktu itu dan mengubah segalanya, dia tahu bahwa itu terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi.

 _Meskipun dia berpikir bahwa pertemuan mereka di taman akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir, tapi sepertinya dia salah._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Adalah hal pertama yang Taeil katakan saat dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan si laki-laki tinggi yang ia temui di taman di depan gerbang universitasnya._

 _Mengapa dia bisa di depan gerbang universitasnya?! Dia perlahan melihat ke arah laki-laki tersebut dari kepala hingga kaki dan melihat ID yang terlihat familiar untuk setiap mahasiswa yang memakainya. Oh tidak. Ini tidak mungkin… Jangan katakan kalau dia…_

 _Laki-laki tinggi tersebut mengangkat bahunya sebelum tersenyum lebar sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Chicago dan pindah ke sini hari ini." Dia berkata seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang penting di dunia._

 _Mata Taeil melebar. Ini seharusnya menjadi lelucon yang konyol kan? "Mengapa kau pindah ke sini huh?"_

 _"Kenapa? Apakah universitas ini milikmu sehingga kau menanyakan mengapa aku pindah ke sini?" Dia membalas dan Taeil bersumpah kalau dia ingin sekali menghapus senyum lebar yang mengganggu itu dari mukanya._

 _"_ Fuck you jerk _!"_

 _Laki-laki tersebut tertawa keras, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namaku adalah Johnny okay? Bukan_ jerk. _Ini Johnny Seo._

 _"Pergi dan temukan seseorang yang peduli dengan namamu_ jerk _!" Dia berteriak dan dari jauh, si laki-laki tinggi err Johnny hanya tertawa dan memberi_ wink.

 _Ternyata pertemuan yang pertama dan terakhir di taman yang ia harapkan untuk berakhir kemarin tidak terjadi. Malahan, hal itu menjadi sebuah awal untuk sesuatu yang baru untuk mereka. Sesuatu yang secara perlahan berkembang dan mengawali ke cinta yang tak bisa disangkal di antara mereka berdua._

 _"Halo, Taeil_ hyung. _" Johnny tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana sementara Taeil sedang sibuk meletakkan buku-bukunya di dalam lokernya._

 _Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Johnny, tatapannya setajam helaan napasnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Seo?" Ia memberi tekanan pada tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Sejak hari di mana Johnny pindah ke universitasnya, dia tidak bisa melewatkan tiap hari hanya untuk mengganggu hidupnya. Dia akan mengganggunya dengan cara mengambil bukunya atau hal lain. Dia juga menggodanya tentang tinggi badan Taeil. Bahkan ada beberapa kali dia juga mengikuti kemanapun Taeil pergi. Dia mengikuti Taeil kemanapun hanya untuk mengganggu dan membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari dan itu yang ia lakukan sekarang! Sialan!_

 _Johnny terkekeh. "Sabar_ baby. _Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku di sini hanya untuk mengevaluasi_ fashion _mu. Apa yang salah dengan itu dan kemarahmu huh?"_

 _"Aoa yang kau katakan tadi?_ Baby?! _"_ _Seru Taeil, merasa jijik dengan panggilan yang ia dengar. "Kau sangat menjijikan, Seo! Eww!"_

 _"Pertama-tama, aku bukan_ baby _atau apapun itu jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kedua, bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun?! Aku mohon padamu, Johnny Seo! Kapapun aku di suatu tempat, kau juga ada di sana! Ku mohon berhentilah. Itu sangat menggangguku juga orang-orang di sekitar sini akan berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita berdua!" Dia menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Wow. Itu keluar langsung dari mulutnya seperti sebuah tembakan._

 _Ekspresi yang Johnny jadi mengeras dan pandangannya menjadi intens. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau melakukannya, Taeil_ hyung? _"_

 _Taeil memperhatikan perubahan pada ekspresinya. Dia telah melihat Johnny menjadi sangat serius tapi kali ini sangat berbeda._ Holy shit. _Dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat atraktif dan intens._

 _"Apa-apaan? Kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!"_

 _Ia mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Hanya karena kau lebih tua setahun daripadaku, tidak berarti kau bisa memerintahku, Taeil_ hyung. _Jadi salah jika aku mengikutimu kemanapun? Salah jika aku mengganggu dan membuatmu kesal? Itu hanya caraku untuk membuatmu memperhatikanku!"_

 _"A-Ap-" Dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"Tak bisakah kau melihatnya, Taeil_ hyung? _Aku membuat diriku terlihat bodoh karena aku menyukaimu!"_

 _Dengan mulut yang terbuka karena syok, dia membeku di tempat di mana ia berdiri. Apa yang Johnny katakan? Ia menyukainya? Apa mungkin ia mendengarnya secara jelas atau ia hanya kehilangan pikirannya?_

 _"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Taeil hyung! Dari awal, itu bukan niatku untik menumpahkan es krimku di bajumu saat aku menyukaimu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika hatiku yang telah memilihmu sebagai pemilik hatiku?" Johnny berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan Taeil memilih untuk berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak loker. Dia menahan Taeil menggunakan kedua tangannya, pandangannya tetap intens._

 _"J-Johnny..." Taeil membuang muka dan jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia berada dalam_ beast mode _nya di depan laki-laki tinggi yang mengganggunya ini tapi sekarang... mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini?_

 _"Awalnya aku merasa sangat senang denganmu di Seoul Forest saat kesenanganku berubah menjadi rasa penasaranku tentangmu jadi aku mulai mengganggu dan membuatmu kesal. Lalu rasa penasaran ini berubah menjadi memikirkanmu dan keinginan untuk melihatmu setiap waktu. Sekarang apa? Pikiranku dan keinginanku berubah menjadi perasaan-perasaan asing yang aku punya untukmu" Johnny berbisik dan melirik ke arah bibir Taeil. "Moon Taeil, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku huh? Aku tak berpikir perasaan semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa memudar dalam sekejap."_

 _Johnny mengangkat dagu Taeil menggunakan satu tangannya, mata mereka saling memandang seperti hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu. Taeil tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepadanya dan sistem pada tubuhnya tidak berkerjasama sama sekali. Otaknya mengatakan kalau dia harus mendorongnya tetapi hatinya berkata lain._

 _Setelah beberapa detik, dia merasakan Johnny meletakkan sebuah ciuman yang lembut di bibirnya. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sangat putus asa dan menginginkan lebih._

 _Sebuah senyuman kecil terpasang di bibirnya saat ia melihat ekspresi bingung Taeil. "Sekarang kita berpacaran. Apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak, hyung. Tunggu saja karena aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku dalam waktu sebulan atau mungkin seminggu." Dia membelai wajahnya dan mencium dahi Taeil._

 _Bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dia secara tidak sadar mengangguk sementara ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti sedang mengikuti pacuan kuda._

Hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka mulai berpacaran dan juga hari di mana Johnny akan memulai rencananya untuk membuat Taeil jatuh kepadanya. Dan coba tebak? Rencananya sangat sukses. Taeil jatuh kepadanya hingga ke titik yang mana ia masih terluka karena perpisahan mereka hingga sekarang.

Menghapus air matnya yang jatuh ke pipinya seperti sebuah sungai, ia memegangi dadanya di mana hatinya telah dilukai. Dia tak percaya air mata yang telah ia tahan jatuh dari matanya seperti tak ada hari esok. _Fuck!_ Bagaimana bisa mereka mengkhianatinya?!

"Selamat, Johnny. Rencanamu sukses dan hingga saat ini. Kau ingin aku jatuh cinta padamu?! Aku melakukannya! Aku jatuh sangat dalam dan keras! Itu adalah jatuh cintaku yang pertama dan aku bahkan tak tahu jika aku bisa sembuh dari jatuh yang semacam itu."

Dia mencoba menyeka matanya lagi tapi itu semua sia-sia. Air matanya terus jatuh dari matanya seperti mereka tak mempunyai rencana untuk berhenti. Demi apapun, ia sekarang berada di tempat umum! Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentangnya jika mereka melihatnya menangis seperti orang idiot?! Tapi sebaliknya, dia hanya seorang pria yang menderita karena luka akibat ditinggal orang yang dicintainya.

 _"Coba tebak?" Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menutup mata Taeil, menyebabkan ia berhenti berjalan._

 _Taeil membeku dn jantungnya mulai berdegup sangat kencang seperti akan keluar dari dadanya kapanpun mulai dari sekarang. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak mereka mulai berpacaran atau lebih ke percobaan untuk Taeil untuk melihat jika Johnny bisa dikualifikasikan sebagai pacar idaman untuknya._

 _"A-Apa-apaan sih, Johnny?! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Dia mencoba untuk berbicara senormal mungkin meskipun sebenarnya ia agak tergagap._ What the hell. 

_Johnny terkekeh saat ia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Taeil. "_ Aigoo _. Kekasihku langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah aku." Dia meletakkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Taeil dan mengacak rambutnya._

 _Beberapa mahasiswa sudah melihat dan berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka seperti mereka adalah sebuah tontonan. Ya Tuhan. Taeil tidak bisa menahannya tapi ia merasa sangat malu bukan karena fakta bahwa seorang Johnny saat ini adalah pacarnya tapi karena mereka telah menunjukkan kemesraan kepada publik di lorong kampus._

 _Bisakah tanah menghisap dirinya langsung? Atau bisakah dia mencair dan menghilang seperti gelembung? Cara mereka melihatnya dan Johnny telah membuatnya sangat malu! Sialan!_

 _Taeil memberi isyarat kepada Johnny untuk mendekat, dia menjewer telinganya dan mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Johnny. "Hentikan ini, Seo Youngho. Yang lainnya sedang melihat ke arah kita." Dia berbisik sambil menunduk._

 _Johnny mengernyit karena kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan tangan Taeil dari telinganya. "Lalu? Biarkan mereka melihat kita dan aku tak peduli tentang itu. Aku bahkan bisa saja menciummu di depan mereka, Taeil_ hyung _."_

 _"Seo Young-"_

 _"Semuanya dengar! Laki-laki ini adalah kekasihku dan dia adalah milikku!"_

 _Mata Taeil melebar saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Apa Johnny baru saja berteriak dan mengumumkan bahwa mereka berpacaran di depan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berada di lorong ini?! Tidak mungkin! Dia kehilangan akalnya! Dia benar-benar kehilangannya! Sialan!_

 _"Apa yang kamu laku-" Dia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Johnny melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Taeil dan membimbingnya saat mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong kampus._

 _"Aku mencintai Moon Taeil dan dia adalah milikku! Lebih baik kalian diam di situ!"_

 _Rona merah merambat di pipinya saat Johnny tetap meneriakan kata-kata yang_ cheesy _dan memalukan kepada seluruh mahasiswa di sekitar situ. Dia sudah malu dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan apa yang Johnny lakukan hanya menambah rasa malunya._

 _Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Johnny lakukan sekarang. Sangat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lebih dalam dari samudera terdalam dan lebih keras dari segala benda yang sangat keras._

Andai saja ia tahu bahwa jatuh yang semacam ini akan sangat melukainya, dia bisa saja berhenti dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejatuhan tersebut dan dari luka ini. Mungkin dia tidak akan sangat terluka saat ini. Andai saja ia menghentikan Johnny dari memdekatinya, dia tidak akan menjadi pecah berantakan seperti ini. Andai saja ia tidak terpengaruh oleh pernyataan tiba-tibanya itu, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja hingga saat ini. Dan andai saja dia bisa mengendarai mesin waktu untuk merubah hal-hal yang terjadi saat ini, dia akan sangat yakin bisa menghapus Johnny dari hidupnya dan hidup normal seperti seharusnya.

 _Taeil memutar matanya saat ia melihat Johnny berbicara sambil menggoda yang biasanya dipanggil penggoda di kampus, Ten Chittaphon. Saat ia melihat mereka menertawai sesuatu yang mungkin Ten katakan,cemburu dan marah memenuhi dirinya._

 _"Begitu ya, Seo Youngho? Begitu?" Dia menggumam sendiri sambil menggertakan giginya, siap untuk menyerang si penggoda yang sedang menggoda prianya._

 _Dia jatuh cinta pada Johnny, kan! Melihatnya berbicara dan tertawa bersama dengan si penggoda, Ten Chittaphon, mendorongnya untuk menyerang dan berteriak bahwa Johnny adalah kekasihnya. Perlu waktu beberapa saat untuknya menyadari dan mengakuinya pada dirinya sendiri tapi ya... dia jatuh cinta kepada Johnny dan melihatnya sebagai kekasih idaman._

 _Ten tersenyum sebentar dan Taeil bersumpah kalau dia ingin menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya. Saat melihat kalau tangan Ten ingin menyentuh bahu Johnny, dia memilih untuk mengambil tindakan segera. Itu dia. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi._

 _Sambil melotot ke arah laki-laki itu, dia menggertakan giginya lagi. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu darinya!" Taeil menggeram frustrasi saat berjalan ke arah mereka._

 _"Kau punya waktu 5 detik untuk pergi, dasar penggoda! 5, 4, 3..."_

 _"Uhm, siapa dia, Johnny_ hyung _?" tanya Ten sambil menelan ludahnya, gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa si penggoda tidak pergi saja sih? Dia bersumpah kalau dia saat ini sudah berada di batas kesabaran yang sebentar lagi akan meledak seperti erupsi gunung berapi._

 _"Siapa aku? Kau bertanya, siapa aku? Baiklah." Taeil melirik ke arah Johnny lalu menatap Ten lagi. "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah kekasih dari laki-laki tinggi yang kau sentuh!"_

 _Mata Ten melebar dan dia langsung membungkuk. "Astaga! Aku minta maaf,_ hyung _! Tolong maafkan aku!" Dia membungkuk lagi sebelum lari dari penglihatan mereka._

 _Saat Ten telah hilang dari pandangan mereka, dia kembali melihat ke arah Johnny. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya huh?" Dia menirukan perkataan Taeil sambil menggodanya dengan sebuah seringaian, sangat terhibur dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _"Diam kau, penggoda! Hmp!" Taeil memutar bola matanya dan berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhi Johnny._

 _Johnny terkekeh dan mulai berlari, mengikuti Taeil. "Kekasihku sepertinya sedang cemburu. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?"_

 _"Bisakah kau pergi saja?!" Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya, malu dengan apa yang terjadi tadi._

 _Karena ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup, Johnny memilih untuk menggodanya lagi. "Aku kekasih dari laki-laki tinggi yang kau sentuh!" Dia meniru lalu tertawa senang lagi._

 _Sudah frustrasi dengan apa yang Johnny lakukan, Taeil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Bisakah kau diam dan berhenti mengikutiku?! Jika kau berpikir kalau aku cemburu, ya aku cemburu! Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu saat melihat priamu berbicara dan tertawa dengan beberapa penggoda huh?! Kau penggoda dari Chicago!" Dia menggeram sambil berusah menarik napas._

 _"T-Tunggu... apa yang tadi kau katakan? Ayo katakan lagi,_ baby _?"_

 _"Lupakan saja dasar penggoda!"_

 _Saat Taeil ingin pergi, Johnny memegang pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Kau baru saja memanggilku sebagai priamu, Taeil_ hyung _. Apa kau benar-benar cemburu? Apa kau mencintaiku,_ baby _?"_

 _Detak jantung Taeil semakin kencang dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia hanya tidak bisa melihat ke arah mata Johnny karena ia takut kalau dia akan menyerah dan memberikan jawaban yang sudah diinginkan oleh Johnny dari hari pertama._

 _"Jawab aku, Taeil_ hyung _. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Johnny menangkup wajah Taeil dan memposisikan wajahnya untuk melihat matanya._

 _Segera setelah ia meihat mata Johnny yang penuh dengan permohonan dan antisipasi, ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum merespon. "Y-Ya..." Ia merespon, benar-benar terhipnotis akan kontak mata mereka._

 _"Katakan dengan benar, Taeil_ hyung _. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya dengan benar."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Johnny Seo. Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Taeil berseru dengan suara lembutnya sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis. "Kau membuatku kecanduan akan dirimu bahkan tanpa aku menyadarinya."_

 _Saat Johnny mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut Taeil, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman manis dan bergairah. Taeil mulai mencium balik sebagai balasan, bibir mereka sekarang terhubung sementara mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta._

 _"Tuhan tahu seberapa lama aku menginginkan kata-kata itu datang darimu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu juga, Taeil_ hyung _. Sangat." Johnny berkata di antara ciuman mereka. "Walaupun kau mencintaiku juga, itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Sekarang, tidak ada cara bagiku untuk melepaskanmu karena kita merasakan perasaan yang sama." Dia memperdalam ciuman mereka, mencurahkan semua cintanya untuk Taeil._

 _Hal tersebut menandai bahwa mereka mulai berpacaran secara nyata. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan mereka berarti satu sama lain._

 _Setiap hari, Taeil selalu tersenyum karena kenyataan bahwa mereka bersama. Mereka selalu makan, tertawa, dan berjalan bersama layaknya mereka akan terpisah jika mereka mencoba berhenti untuk menempel satu sama lain. Dia tak pernah gagal untuk membuat Taeil tersenyum, untuk membuat inspirasi di kampus dan membuatnya merasakan cinta yang selalu ia terima. Setiap waktu ia bersama dengan Johnny, waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka berdua dan segalanya yang bisa ia lihat adalah prianya yang membuatnya beruntung untuk memiliki hidup ini._

 _Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu dan mereka sekarang sudah lulus dari universitas. Hubungan mereka tetap kuat meskipun mereka sering bertengkar seperti apa yang biasanya pasangan lain lakukan. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka selalu menemukan cara untuk berdamai karena mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan keadaan saling melempar argumen dan tidak senang satu sama lain._

 _Saat ia berpikir bahwa segalanya berjalan dengan mulus untuk hubungan mereka, sesuatu yang tak diduga terjadi yang menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping._

 _Saat itu adalah hari yang baik dan Taeil saat ini dalam perjalanannya menuju ke apartemen Johnny. Sudah sejak lama sejak mereka bertemu satu sama lain sejak mereka berdua sibuk mencari dan melamar pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan._

 _Segera setelah ia sampai di depan pintu, dia menekan bel. Tersirat rasa gembira pada dirinya karena dia akan bertemu dengan Johnny lagi setelah hari-hari sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

 _Taeil tetap berdiri di depan kamar Johnny, menunggunya membukakan pintu. Dia menekan bel beberapa kali tapi pintu tersebut tetap tidak terbuka. Apa yang membuat kekasihnya membukanya terlalu lama huh?_

 _"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana._

 _Dia bersumpah kalau dia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, ternyata seorang perempuan tua yang sedang membawa sayuran di tangannya._

 _Taeil membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat, lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap perempuan tua tersebut. "Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku untuk membuka pintu kamarnya,_ Ahjumma _." Katanya sebelum menunjukkan senyum lebarnya._

 _"Eh? Apa? Maksudmu laki-laki tinggi itu?" Alis perempuan tua itu terangkat karena kebingungan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku minta maaf harus mengatakan ini tapi orang yang tinggal di kamar tersebut sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku mendengar kalau dia kembali ke Chicago sekarang."_

 _Taeil membeku dan hanya sekejap, seluruh dunianya berhenti berputar. Perkataan perempuan tua itu menggema di dalam pikirannya seperti sebuah kaset rusak._

 _Johnny sudah pergi dari kamarnya dan ia kembali ke Chicago. Itu tidak mungkin... Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!_

 _Ini pasti hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang konyol kan? Jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon yang lucu, sudah pasti ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Tidak mungkin Johnny akan meninggalkannya seperti itu! Dia pasti hanya salah mendengar dan ia perlu membersihkan telinganya!_

 _Air mata mulai berkumpul di matanya sambil berpura-pura tertawa. "K-Kau pasti salah mendengarnya, Ahjumma..." Sial! Bahkan di dalam suaranya, ia terdengar sangat putus asa untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Johnny tidak meninggalkan dirinya._

 _Perempuan tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku mendengarnya berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang sambil mengatakan bahwa paspor dan dokumen-dokumen lainnya sudah siap. Aku rasa sekarang dia dalam perjalanan ke bandara Incheon."_

 _"Fuck!" Dia memaki sambil mulai berlari untuk memanggil taksi._

 _Sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan perempuan tua tadi tanpa berterima kasih kepadanya tapi ia tidak punya waktu sama sekali! Johnny pergi! Dia meninggalkannya!_

 _Saat dia masuk ke dalam taxi, dia menghirup napasnya. "K-Ke bandara Incheon! Sekarang!" Dia memohon dan supir taksi tersebut mengangguk._

 _Ketakutan memenuhi diri Taeil dan ia merasa seluruh dunianya hancur berkeping-keping. Bisakah seseorang katakan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah apa-apa tapi hanya mimpi buruk? Kalau Johnny tidak kembali ke Chicago dan dia tidak akan meninggalkannya?! Kalau dia akan tinggal dan ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang konyol? Karena tidak peduli seberapa sulit ia meyakinkan dirinya, dia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya karena ini benar-benar terjadi._

 _Johnny meninggalkannya. Dia meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _"Bisa lebih cepat lagi, ahjussi?!"_

 _Setelah beberapa menit, mereka alhirnya sampai di bandars. Merupakan hal baik karena tidak ada kemacetan selama perjalanan mereka._

 _Taeil segera keluar dari taksi, meninggalkan tarif taksinya. Ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam bandara, berhati-hati mencari orang yang dicintainya._

 _"Johnny Seo!" Air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya saat ia mencari lelaki itu."Seo Youngho!"_

 _Seluruh dunianya berhenti saat ia melihat Johnny berdiri sendiri dengan kopernya. Jadi dia benar-benar meninggalkan negara ini huh?_

 _"Johnny!"_

 _Saat Johnny mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia berbalik untuk melihat orang itu. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Taeil._

 _Taeil segera berlari ke arahnya, membungkusnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. "Kau mau ke mana, Johnnu? K-Kau tidak akan pergi kan?! K-Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Air mata terus berjatuhan ke pipinya tapi ia tidak peduli._

 _"Taeil hyung..." Johnny melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggelengkan kepalnya sebelum menunjukkan senyum sedihnya. "Aku minta maaf tapi mari kita putus." Bekas air mata yang tidak jatuh terlihat saat ia melihat ke arah mata Taeil._

 _Taeil menggenggam tangan Johnny layaknya itu adalah garis kehidupannya, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-Tidak! Kita tidak putus dan kau tidak meninggalkanku!" Dia bersumpah dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan bahkan dari suaranya._

 _"Kumohon jangan membuat kesulitan apapun untukku, Taeil hying dan biarkan aku pergi! Ini kenyataan! Aku ingin kita putus karena tidak ada apapun yang akan terjadi jika kita menerapkan cinta itu!_

 _"T-Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Korea! Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya seperti seorang idiot. "Kau mencintaiku kan? K-Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku..."_

 _Johnny menatapnya tanpa apapun kecuali tatapan dingin dan ketidakpedulian di matanya. "Aku bisa. Aku bisa meninggalkanmu, hyung. Kau tahu seberapa ingingnya aku untuk meminta ayahku mengembalikanku ke Chicago dengan karir yang kupilih. Sekarang, ia menginginkanku untuk kembali. Ink adalah kesempatanku dan aku tak mungkin membuangnya. Ini adalah saatnya." Dia mengatakannya dengan tegas seperti ia telah memutuska segalanya._

 _""J-Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku memintamu, Johnny. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu." Taeil menggenggam tangan Johnny sambil memohon seperti seorang idiot._

 _Orang-orang di sekitar bandara mulai melihat ke arah mereka tapi ia tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Panggil dia idiot, dia tidak akan peduli. Selama hal tersebut bisa membuat Johnny tinggal bersamanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuknya agar tinggal di sampingnya._

 _"Aku minta maaf tapi mari kita putus saka, hyung. Aku kira kita tidak berarri satu sama lain terlebih lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _Suara yang familiar dari orang yang perlu untuk melakukan boarding untuk penerbangan mereka terdengar di telinga Taeil. Johnny menggenggam kopernya dan melepaskan genggaman Taeil, bersiap untuk meninggalkannya dan kenangan mereka di belakang._

 _"Sekarang waktunya untuk penerbanganku. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Kita pernah bahagia dan sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Meskipun saat ini kota sudah putus, aku yakin kita akan selalu berada hati masing-masing. Jaga dirimu dan lupakan aku. Selamat tinggal, Taeil hyung." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya dari Johnny sebelum ia berbalik, meninggalkan Taeil sendiri dan hancur di bandara itu._

Menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, dia menggenggam dadanya. Tahun-tahun telah berlalu tetapi perpisahan mereka masih melukainya. Segalanya masih tetap segar dalam ingatannya dan dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan hari yang menyakitkan itu yang membuat dirinya sangat hancur, hilang dan rusak.

"Andai saja aku tak bertemu denganmu hari itu mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami sakit dan kesedihan ini." Taeil menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari matanya meskipun itu semua sia-sia. "Tapi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan mengalami kesenangan, kebahagiaan, kegembiraan dan pahit manisnya kenangan."

Setelah berdiri dan merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus untuk beberap saat, Taeil memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul Forest karena dia masih memiliki pekerjaan besok. Dan mengenang memori mereka tidak akan menjadikan segalanya baik. Itu tidak akan membuat Johnny kembali kepadanya dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang hancur.

Taeil mulai meninggalkan tempat itu ke dalam malam. Saat ia berada di sisi lain kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan, sosok yang familiar tiba-tiba menangkap atensinya, membuatnya berhenti di jalannya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang sedang menatapnya. Dan itu tidak lain, Johnny Seo. Sepertinya, mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun huh?

Ada gemuruh di dadanya saat Johnny menunjukkan senyumnya kepadanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun di masa lalu dan bahkan ia sedikit jauh. Melihatnya tepat di depan matanya masih menyakitkan dirinya. Dan saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Taeil menyadari satu hal.

Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh dari hutan itu lagi. Dia tersenyum pahit kepada dirinya sendiri saat berjalan menyeberangi malam.

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu tapi mereka masih belum melupakan satu sama lain. Mereka pernah bahagia dan mereka pernah mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu ada di hati masing-masing.

Yosh! Setelah bertapa berhari-hari di dalam perpus.g akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain Trans-Fic ini. Kalo translatenya masih ada yang ngawur dan gak terlalu sesuai sama versinya, I'm sorry guys aku bener bener gak ngecek terlalu mendalam apakah artinya bener saking banyaknya hal yang perlu dikerjain dan maaf kalo ada typos di mana-mana XD. Selain itu juga aku masih ada projek ff lain (MarkMin/NoMin) yang masih aku kerjain juga XD kalo berminat silakan ditunggu aja. Btw authornya bilang ini terinspirasi dari lagu SMSTATION JoyxSeulong-Always In My Heart dan shit! That song really match with this fic and my real life story.g. Oh iya kalo gak terlalu ngefeel sama ff ini aku saranin baca yang versi aslinya dijamin ngefeel banget. That's why translate this fic.

By the way, I want to thank you for **kpophilia** as the owner of this story. Thank you for letting me translate this excellent fic. I'm so honored to have this chance. I really like your, nope, love your fanfiction. Fighting for your other project!

And the last, please review this fic too, guys. Saranghaeyong~ see you on my next project ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
